Bringing Bella home
by Glassbug
Summary: What happens when Edward sends Bella away before she can tell him a secret she has been keeping. currently a one shot
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot of a story about a mafia boss Edward and Bella when he sends her away to protect her. This story has been bugging me all day so I thought I would write it down and share it. I might turn it into a proper multi chapter story for now it is a simple one shot.

* * *

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I was finally going to see my Bella again.

It had been 3 months since the last time I had seen her. The love of my life.

Carlisle and Emmett are still in San Francisco sorting things. When I returned from our island with Bella, Carlisle will be heading off to get Esme from wherever he hid her.

I hated being apart from her but we had no choice James DeCavalcante had decided to come after our family. The minuet he started planning to use our families we hid them.

We are the Cullen mafia family and no one attacks us without a fight. We slowly killed off every key member of James family leaving him for last.

We found him hidden in a room with no windows and a solid metal door but that didn't stop us.

We surrounded the house after all of the guards and were killed Carlisle and I walked in and poured gasoline everywhere then walked out and set the place on fire.

We walked out and I leaned against my car before Emmett reappeared with four beers from the back of one of the cars.

I looked at him raising an eyebrow as he placed the beer in my hand. "This is to finally getting the bastard and getting our women back." I couldn't help but smile at his comment as we drank our beers in celebration.

"We're here Edward." Jasper spoke pulling me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car and walked down the dock to the boat.

One more hour Bella, just one more hour baby.

I had barely spoken to Bella in the 3 months we didn't want to give someone the chance to track where she was.

We also separated the girls Esme went with Rose and Bella was currently with Alice.

We had decided to surprise the girls and hadn't even called them we were going to surprise them and pick them up to just bring them home.

As the boat soared through the water I looked back at the last time I saw Bella we had been arguing because she didn't want to leave me.

She was insistent on us staying together. I put it down to nerves and anxiety.

* * *

***Flash back***

"Edward no, I won't do it." She screamed loudly. It took every ounce of strength in me to not buckle but I had to protect her.

"Bella you have to go with Alice."  
"No I don't I belong by your side." She cried into my collar as I pulled her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her.  
"Bella you have to go I have to protect you I can't do that with you here."  
"Please." she begged again my heart was breaking and I could see she wasn't going to go.

I nodded at Jasper and watched as he walked forward pulling a syringe of sedatives from his coat pocket.

There was no way I was risking her life it was the same with the rest of the girls we were all sending them away so we didn't have to look over our shoulders trying to protect the girls.

As Jasper got to us I pressed my lips to her cheek and whispered in her ear I was sorry before pinning her arms down to let Jasper inject the sedative into her.  
"Edward No." She screamed fighting to get out of my grip.

I kept grovelling as she fought until the sedative knocked her out and we both sank to the floor.

Alice had grabbed two bags and was loading them into the car.  
"Edward we need to leave" Jasper spoke.

I nodded and then picked up my sleeping beauty walking out the door and placed her in the car. "Jake look after her." I spoke to her body guard before I slipped a letter I had written to her in her pocket. I knew she would get it when she woke up.

Jake nodded his head in response before getting in the car with her.  
"Sam, go fast and smooth but do not stop for anything get her on that damn plane." I barked at Sam before the Garage door opened and Sam sped out of my sight.

I turned around and looked at Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Seth and George.

"Let's start hunting these bastards down." I was determined to get my girl back as soon as possible and by any means necessary.

***End flashback.***

* * *

The minuet the boat pulled up to the island dock I was out of it running to the door of the house my Bella was mere feet from me.

I quietly snuck into the house and started searching room after room for her. I went to the back door and that is when I spotted her sitting in a hammock staring out to sea.

She was in a beautiful summer dress but she seemed lost.

Was she still ill?

I knew Bella had been ill since Just after arriving.

Alice reassured me that it was just a stomach bug and a tad of depression or stress.

I slowly walked up to her a few feet away from her and I call her name.

Slowly her head turns towards me and she looks shocked before she throws herself out of the hammock and she ran to my arms.

As she crashed into my arms I felt a bump in her dress against my stomach.

I looked into her eyes and watched as she stepped away. I looked down at her stomach and slowly put my hand out towards her stomach and placed it on the middle of her protruding stomach.

"Bella." I choked up trying to find the words I was looking for. As I looked up at her I stared in her eyes. "Baby are we . . . . Are you . . . ." before I finished searching for the words Bella gasps and I feel a gentle kick from the inside of her stomach.

At that moment I fall to my knees pressing both my hands to her stomach. I then look up in to her eyes. And look at the tears running down her cheeks.

I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her stomach then stand up and pull her to me so I can kiss her lips.

"When? How? Are you ok?" there are so many words floating around my head that I just keep looking at her face before going down to her stomach again.

She starts giggling and I watch as a smile locks onto her face.

"Do I take this as your happy about it?" I can't reply so I just nod dumbly.

"Do you mind if we sit down and talk?" she sounds hesitant and gently nods towards the beach. I bend down and lift her off her feet carrying her back to the hammock.

I place her in it and then before I can move she has me pulled up next to her. Senses finally come to me.

"Bella." I say trying to decide which question to ask first.

"That was baby's first proper kick. I think munchkin was waiting for daddy to turn up didn't you?" she gently whispers the last bit before placing her hand onto the top of her stomach.

"Munchkin?" I question her nickname.

"Yeah she keeps giving me the munchies and for the weirdest things" she snorts.

"She?" I ask shocked I'm having a daughter!

"Well I think it's a she." Bella states her eyes looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

"Edward this is not something you tell to your husband over the phone." She states calmly.

"When did you realise?" she turns from looking at me to some distant place at the sea.

"I took a test the morning you sent me away I was going to tell you that night." She takes a deep breath in and rubs her eye.

"You never gave me a chance to tell you." I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me.

"You sent us away." She brawls into my neck before shifting into my lap.

I hold her tighter and then kiss away the tears. Then the thought pops into my head.

"Baby have you seen a doctor yet?" before she can answer a voice comes from next to me.

"No. We couldn't get her away from the island." I look at the voice to see Alice looking at me with tear streaks down her cheeks as she cuddles into Jaspers arms.

"Well we better get you looked over then." Jasper adds.

I turn back to Bella and notice her rubbing her stomach. I place a hand on top of hers before we head off to the main land.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Marcus, Julius stop it." I can hear the two of them running around like lunatics playing some game.

"But mum were playing pirates." Marcus wines as he runs into the kitchen.

"Your dad will be home soon." I look at my four and a half year old twins. That's right twins. Edward took me from the island to the main land to see a doctor before flying all of us home. It was while we were at the doctors that we discovered I was carrying the twins and that I was wrong about baby being a girl. I was carrying twins and that was why I was larger than I should have been.

The boys run off again as soon as they hear the door opening.

"Daddy." They scream at the same time.

I slowly waddle after them while rubbing a hand on my protruding stomach.

As I enter the foyer I can see a tiered looking Edward playing with the boys.

I lean against the door frame rubbing my stomach while hoping our little girl will be a calming influence on all the men in this house.

Before I know it my hand is being pressed by my husband my Edward.

"Hello beautiful and how are my girls?" before I can answer the baby starts kicking like mad and all my hoping of a calming influence goes out the window.

"If she acts like this in me to you then I can see me having my hands even more full when she arrives."

He gets down on to his knees and kisses my stomach whispering to our little girl that she needs to behave for me and that she is to be a perfect little angel.

* * *

Please share your opinions good or bad please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I have now written this one shot from Bella's point of view, Taking Munchkin Home- s/9913769/1/Taking-Munchkin-home

At some point in the next few days I will be changing the ending to Edwards point of view.

I hope you enjoy both one shots now

Glassbug


End file.
